


10.09 coda

by mishackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.09 Coda, 10x09, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishackles/pseuds/mishackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.09 coda.  Sam and Cas have gone out to find a cure for the mark, so Dean is left at the bunker to babysit.  Or is Dean the one being babysat?  He really has no idea.</p><p>There is light/implied deancas so if thats not your thing you might not want to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10.09 coda

“Why’d you have to kill him?”

It had been a few hours since Cas and Sam had left to try to hunt down some cure for the mark, and Dean had pretty much forgotten he wasn’t alone in the bunker. He looked up from the book he had been staring at, trying to force the words to focus in front of his eyes. Claire Novak was hovering by the doorway to the library. She looked at him with wide eyes like she’d been on the other side of the wall for a long time contemplating whether to turn the corner or not.

And Dean, ever the master of words answered with an eloquent, “Huh?”

“Randy… ya know the guy you sliced and diced to death? I mean those other guys were perverts, sure, but why’d you have to kill him too?” Her words came out angry, but there was also a painful sad ache in her eyes. Those eyes reminded him so much of Cas. 

“Listen, kid,” Dean started trying to think of how to phrase it without coming out and saying “I’m a murdering psycho! Welcome to the family!” But really, how do you justify being responsible for the death of both of a teenager’s father figures. “I-- um, I’m pretty messed up-”

“Yeah, no kidding,” She cut him off, working up her courage and venturing a little further into the room. “You butchered an innocent man!” All the reserve she had before was gone, and honestly, Dean was kinda shocked she wasn’t terrified of him. 

“Okay, yeah maybe he didn’t deserve to die like that but innocent?” He gave Claire a pointed look. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but Randy wasn’t a good guy. He was going to sell you out to those creeps without a second glance.” 

“Yeah well, he was all I had,” Claire spit the words at him. She had crossed the room and was now directly across the table. “And I don’t want any of your bullshit excuses because I know your background isn’t all sunshine and puppies, Dean.” She sighed and pulled out a chair to sit down. 

“So what, your brother and Castiel left you here to babysit?” She sank far into the chair and propped her legs up on the table. Dean looked at this girl a little dumbfounded, she really was tough as nails. Here she was, sitting across the table from the raging psychopath that murdered five people. With her converse feet crossed and resting on the table. Shit, he was impressed. 

“Uh, no, they are trying to get something to, err, fix me. So that I don’t do anything else like that again,” Dean didn’t really know why he was telling her this, but he really also didn’t care if this kid knew all his dirty little secrets. There was just something about this girl who had been through hell and was so pissed at the world that got him. “And if you ask me, I don’t think they meant for me to be the one babysitting in this situation.”

Claire looked up from where she’d been picking at her nails, and the corner of her mouth quirked up, “I’ll make sure you don’t go on any homicidal rampages while they're gone.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Dean rolled his eyes. They were quiet for a few minutes, and it was a little awkward. Dean pretended to read. Claire chewed her nails. 

“Ok, maybe you're right,” Claire said suddenly like she’d been contemplating something. Dean looked up, confused. “About Randy, I mean,” she clarified. “He was kinda a dick, but he was all I had.” Claire stopped talking and looks at Dean, looking for some assurance that it’s okay to feel bad about losing someone who used her.

“Ya know, my dad was,” Dean paused. Where was he going with this? He really didn’t know but he was already going there so he might as well take it all the way. “Well, he was a dick. He convinced me that protecting my family was the most important thing to do, my only job. And it took me a really long time to admit to myself that even though he was my dad, and I obviously loved him and stuff, he was a grade-A dick. I had to take him off this pedestal I built him up on and stop idealizing him as some hero. Truth is he was just a guy. He made mistakes and he also was awesome at times. But that doesn’t mean he was the best dad in the world or that I can forget that he manipulated me into fighting his battles. You just have to be honest with yourself, kid. God knows no one else is going to be.” 

Claire looked at him for a while mulling over what Dean has said. “Okay. But call me kid again, and I’ll punch you in your stupid face.” 

Dean huffed a laugh, “Yeah, whatever you say, Tiger Beat.” Claire smiled slightly and got up to leave, mumbling something about Dean thinking he is way funnier than he actually is. He would never admit it, of course, but he was really starting to become fond of the teenager. She’d make a damn good hunter, too. He’d never tell her that though because then she might actually do it. 

“Oh also, don’t be too hard on Cas, will ya? He really is trying to do his best,” Dean called, stopping her before she could leave. Dean felt the need to defend his friend. Yeah, Cas had been a dick in the early days but that was so long ago. 

“Yeah, he seems different,” Claire said thoughtfully. “You two seem different too. He likes you.” She didn’t say it in a mocking tone. It was more like she was just stating a fact, like the sky was blue. Dean felt his face warm, and he knew his cheeks were pink. 

“I mean, I was only in his head for a little, but back then it was different. You were ‘the righteous man’ and it was like this reverent respect. Now you two just seem like an old married couple.”

“Shut up, kid” Dean mumbled

Claire laughed out loud and disappears around the corner, “Yeah sure, old man.” She calls behind her. 

Yeah, Dean thought. The kid’s alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhh, this was like an hour of work so its not too hot.
> 
> Shout out to Lisa for doing my proof reading because I'm lazy!


End file.
